1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a camera and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal with a camera positioned such that an imaging direction substantially corresponds to the direction that a user looks toward to view the display screen.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, are being developed with multimedia functionality, in addition to the standard voice transmission and reception functions. Mobile terminals with color liquid crystals for displaying image information with diverse colors, and cameras for inputting the image information are on the increase.
Mobile terminals with cameras are roughly divided into two types. The first type is an internal camera type mobile terminal in which a camera is fixedly inserted in the terminal. The second type is an external camera type mobile terminal in which a camera is detachably mounted on the terminal.
With the internal camera type mobile terminal, the camera can be mounted at a folder, at a main body of a terminal or at a hinge connection part between the folder and the main body.
If the camera is mounted at the folder, interference occurs between the camera and the LCD mounted at the folder. In addition, spatial restriction arises as the thickness of the folder is increased.
If the camera is mounted at the hinge connection part, interference arises between the hinge connection part and the flexible printed circuit (FPC), and since the camera is rotated around the hinge connection part, it can be easily damaged as its rate of use increases. In order to avoid these problems, the camera is typically mounted at the main body.
FIG. 1 is a front view of an internal camera type mobile terminal with an open folder, in accordance with the related art, and FIG. 2 is a side view of the internal camera type mobile terminal with an open folder, in accordance with the related art.
The internal camera type mobile terminal, in accordance with the related art, includes: a main body 102 having various menu buttons 106 formed at a front surface and a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown); a folder 104 foldably connected to the main body 102 and having a liquid crystal screen 108 formed at the front surface; a hinge connection part 110 foldably connecting the main body 102 and the folder 104; and a camera module 112 mounted at a rear surface of the main body 102 for photographing a subject.
A microphone 114 is mounted at a lower portion of the main body 102 to transfer a voice signal, and a battery 116 is mounted at a rear surface of the main body 102. The camera module 112 is mounted at the rear surface of the main body 102 so that a subject photographing direction makes a 90 degree angle with respect to the rear surface of the main body 102.
That is, when the folder 104 of the terminal is opened, since the angle between the folder 104 and the main body 102 is maintained at about 150°, the direction (A) that a user looks toward to view the LCD screen 108 of the folder 104 and a photographing direction (B) of the camera module 112 are maintained at an angle of about 30° (θ1).
Thus, with the related art internal camera type mobile terminal, when the user opens the folder and photographs while viewing the LCD screen, if the user looks at the LCD screen straight on, the photographing direction of the camera is inclined downwardly by about 30°, which makes it difficult to accurately photograph a subject and is inconvenient to use.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.